


热能反应.Heat Signature

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Establishing boundaries, F/F, Lena makes questionable life choices, PWP, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 说实话，面对此情此景该作何反应，假如有人有更好的建议，她绝对愿意洗耳恭听——她一走进卧室就发现窗户开着，黑百合正悠然自得地坐在窗台上，看样子已经等了几个小时。





	热能反应.Heat Signature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heat Signature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825232) by [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus). 



猎空在大堂门槛上绊了一跤，差点摔个嘴啃泥。

哪怕她用空着的那只手到处乱抓才勉强站稳，要为自己找个借口却并非难事。才不是她的错呢！因为温斯顿召集大家回归，她只好跑出去买些纸板箱打包行李——她这些年收集了不少珍贵的经典海报、模型和皇家空军纪念品，可不能留下便宜了闯空门的。

后来，她在回家路上觉得肚子饿，就顺路去红狮餐厅要了点外卖，接着有个王八蛋在人行道上踩了她脚后跟，差点把她鞋子踩掉，没等她把鞋弄好，她臂甲上的通讯器又响了起来……

“…… _我恐怕已经错过时机了，猎空。_ ”

“啊，别这样。”她一边反驳一边在墙上蹭着鞋试图把它弄平整。最后她放弃了徒劳的努力，重新抓紧了快滑脱手的纸板箱，尽量把嘴凑近臂甲上的麦克风。“你怎么会觉得我们没人当过兵？”她一步两级地爬上楼梯，朝公寓走去。“就拿我来说吧，要不是被守望先锋招募，我本来会加入空军的。”

她感觉能听到线路那头传来一声嗤笑，法芮尔·艾玛莉漠然道：“ _当真？我怎么听说你在训练中被刷下来了。_ ”

猎空瞪着臂甲。 _温斯顿。_ 可耻的叛徒。“才没有！我可是顶尖的！跃空者项目不收二流货色！只是……发生了一些，呃，训练……事故……你瞧，这不是重点。重点是，我们真的用得上你。”

一声长叹。“ _我跟温斯顿博士说过_ _——_ ”

猎空笑得呛了一下，她用牙咬住外卖盒，在口袋里翻着钥匙。“ _博士_ ？”门钥匙被卡在装置的皮带下面了，她用力拉拽着。“他肯定很喜欢你。”成了！她拧开锁，把塑料袋从嘴里拿开。“好了，我说，温斯顿没跟你说过守望先锋不适合安保人员吧！”

“ _一个像守望先锋这样的组织和普通佣兵组织之间的区别_ _——_ ”

“区别在于人，上尉。”猎空坚定地说。她满心庆幸地扔下纸盒准备早晨再收拾，用胳膊肘撞开厨房灯，把外卖放到食品柜上。“事情就这么简单。大家伙给我看过你的服务记录，如果你觉得自己不够好，那绝对是在自欺欺人。你够好我们上次才会挖你，对吧？”

艾玛莉又是一声长叹。“ _对，我知道。我考虑太久了。_ ”

猎空用空着的手摸索背后的部件，那是支持装置运转的独立供电单元。尽管它颇为轻巧，不过戴着根本没法睡觉，甚至白天时间长了都叫她背疼。终于，她手指摸到一个小凹痕，按了下去。“所以你会跟温斯顿说你决定加入，对吧？”

一声轻笑。“ _我一小时前跟他说了。我刚才只是说他告诉我如果还有疑问就给你打电话。我可没说我拒绝了他的邀请。_ ”

“你这小子 _——_ ！变着法子找人夸是吧？我可记住了。”她轻轻拽着她刚激活的次级电缆，拉出一米左右的余量，然后调转那东西嵌入时间加速器底部，拧紧螺丝确保它不会掉下来。要是那样就麻烦了，动作温柔点。

“ _我好怕呀_ _。_ ”

猎空无奈地翻了个白眼，固定好电缆，开始剥离那块包着加速器并撑在两肋的硬邦邦的碳纤维强化部件。剥离完成后，她松了口气，活动一下肩膀，接下来是彻底松开肩头笨重的搭扣，抽出固定皮带，好让她能把整个“背包”卸下来。

“你是该害怕。”她低声说着，把它挑在指头上，重新拎起中餐盒子，朝卧室转移。怎么了？她就是要找部空战老片窝着看，想吃多少廉价外卖就吃多少。成年真好。“在飞行员训练中被刷下来？这太 _无情_ 了，艾玛莉。你会怎么样，轰炸科目不及格 _——_ ”

再说一遍，这真的不能怪她。她目瞪口呆地僵在原地，装置的供电单元从她指尖滑落，砰的一声掉在地上，但这绝对是对当前情况的合理反应。

说实话，面对此情此景该作何反应，假如有人有更好的建议，她绝对愿意洗耳恭听——她一走进卧室就发现窗户开着，黑百合正悠然自得地坐在窗台上，看样子已经等了几个小时。

黑爪杀手微微挑起一边眉毛，勾勾嘴角，抬起一只手晃了晃，像是在说：“ _哦不急，我可以等。_ ”

“猎空？”法芮尔在叫她，“我 _……猎空？你还好吗？莉娜？_ ”

猎空歇斯底里地轻笑一声，重新把臂甲凑到嘴边。“啊，”她无力地说，“晚点再给你回话行吗，亲爱的？”

她相信法芮尔会同意的，但也说不准，因为她已经挂断了通话。

黑百合盯着她看了几秒，脸上笑容愈发灿烂。她小心把手里那杆轻巧致命的狙击枪枪口朝下靠在墙角，滑下窗台。

猎空还没有愣到来不及从臂甲里拔出手枪。她另一只手里还拎着外卖盒子就够傻了，不过……嘿，一点都没洒。

黑百合停顿一下，盯住那把指着她脸的枪看了一阵子，低低笑了一声。

“没必要这样。”她说。

“当然有必要。”猎空说。

那对完美的眉毛有一边向上挑了挑。“如果我想杀你，那才有必要。”黑百合尖锐地指出，这名杀手像是又想起什么，一根手指搭上猎空的手枪把它推到一旁。猎空把枪收回臂甲里，小心翼翼地跨过电缆，和黑百合四目相对，脑子里思绪飞转。

现在这个样子，卸掉了强化部件，她根本没法闪现，也没法闪回。这是低电量模式，也就是说，只够加速器把她稳定在当前时间。方便她睡觉和洗澡。

不过， _黑百合_ 知道这一点吗？

硬邦邦的金属抵上了她的手，把她从沉思中惊醒；她大叫一声往后跳开，供电单元蹭过地面扯动了加速器，她不由打了个哆嗦。哎呦。她反应过度了，那冰冷的金属并非刀子或者其他武器，猎空强忍着脸上的潮红——黑百合用脚勾走了她的外卖盒子，拿在手里。像正常人那样稍微弯下腰拿东西会死吗？而且，那可是猎空的晚餐！

“喂，”她说，“要付钱的！”

“你的上司肯定很欣赏你对轻重缓急的区分。”

 _上司_ ，猎空讥讽地想，她敢说如果温斯顿真跟她摆这种架子，早被她笑得逃回月球了。

黑百合朝猎空的椅子皱了皱眉头，脏衣服在上面堆成了一座小山——椅子和洗衣篮有什么区别？她确实洗衣服了！——她动作优雅地把食盒放到了小山顶上，不知怎么就给人一种屈尊俯就的感觉。

到这时候，猎空本该有一两句俏皮话。经过刚才的失误，她必须挽回名声。但黑百合没有给她思考的机会。她只是……面带微笑，从容地转着圈子，让猎空有时间把自己从电缆里解出来。这有点叫人分心，不是吗？

尤其是那微凉的手指拂过她的喉咙，轻轻拉扯她夹克领口的时候。

“把这个脱了，”黑百合低声说，“我想看看你。”

_什么？_

好吧。暂停。往后倒。可在充电模式谈何容易。

该找句诙谐尖锐的台词反击才是。充分体现女飞行员的傲气。比如说，是啊，每天都有性感的法国杀手出现在我卧室里要我脱衣服呢，你凭什么觉得自己与众不同？

“……再……再……说一遍？”

干得漂亮。

黑百合的表情不像威胁。更像是年幼的莉娜·奥克斯顿在课堂上开小差时，老师们给她的那种耐心里透着责备的表情。那种“莉娜，你能说说我刚才说了什么吗”又或者“莉娜，别让我再重复一遍”的表情。

猎空意识到自己正语无伦次地表达着愤慨，却不知该怎么停下。

“什么——你——我又没——为什么——你、你对自己的魅力评价很高嘛，亲爱的！”她下意识地拽紧了夹克领口，用另一只手在地上摸索了一阵捡起供电单元，往后退了一大步。

黑百合没有搭腔，只是抱起胳膊，一脸好笑。“哦？”

猎空愤愤不平地盯着她。“你——就这么跑过来， _假设_ 我有兴趣——！”

这番话为她赢得了一阵咯咯笑声，她不再愤慨，一脸怀疑地瞪了过去。

“我什么都没假设。”黑百合摇着头说， _哦_ _，我总有一天要抹掉她那副得意洋洋的表情_ _，_ 猎空心想。“你确实有兴趣。”

“你凭什么这么肯定？”猎空问。

黑百合不知怎么笑得更厉害了。她把重心换到另一条腿上，抬手用一根指头点了点鬓角，上下打量着猎空。

“红外侦测。”她慢条斯理地说。

猎空控制不住，一下子面红耳赤。而黑百合只是 _微笑_ 。

“……这是侵犯个人隐私。”猎空尴尬片刻后嗫嚅着，耳朵直发烧，“从没允许你窥视我的热能反应……”然后她终于想出一句反驳，又神采飞扬起来。“这么说，你觉得我挺 _辣_ 的？”

黑百合翻了个白眼，再次伸手揪住她的领口，却比上次少了些耐心。“脱了。”她说。接着，她又挑起眉毛，勾勾嘴角。“当然，除非你想要我走。”

“也许我就是这么想的！”

猎空心里瑟缩了一下。她都能听出自己嗓音沙哑。哦，真丢脸。她就像温斯顿推诿是莱因哈特吃光了花生酱时一样有说服力。这太奇怪了，因为她说的是实话。她就是这么想的！真的！

黑百合耐着性子哼了一声，猎空感觉到微凉的手指挑起她的下巴轻轻抚过时，忍不住喘息起来。她后退一步的同时，弹出脉冲手枪握在右手里——但她没有举枪，她也不知道是为什么。

“嗯。那就说出来。”黑百合似乎一点都不担心，“我不会浪费时间。你给什么我就拿什么，不强求。”在猎空下巴上游移的手指突然用力，掐住她喉咙微微收紧，不足以造成伤害，不足以让人窒息。只是暗示她有这个能力。

黑百合掐着猎空的喉咙把她向前一拽，俯身到她耳旁。

“我很好奇，”她悄声道，“你觉得如果今晚我离开时没有得到我想要的会怎么样？”

幸好黑百合没有贴着猎空太长时间。只是足以让她脉搏在耳畔跳得声如雷鸣，两颊又变得滚烫。足以让她渐渐明白这是正在发生的现实，而不是另一场梦或者她 _从未有过的_ 狂野幻想。足以让她意识到黑百合是对的。

莉娜·奥克斯顿什么时候放弃过挑战？她绷紧下巴，神色倔强地松开一边肩带开始脱夹克，接着才多想了想，醒过神来。

_天使肯定会宰了我的。_

“知道吗，亲爱的，”她主动搭话，努力不去想自己擂鼓般的心跳和黑百合投向她的灼热目光，“你真是太自信了。”就是这样，感觉好多了。这个冷面狙击狂什么时候开始让她紧张了？保险起见，她又咧嘴露出洒脱的微笑。“你凭什么觉得我会让你在上面？”

黑百合在努力克制。真的很努力。猎空能看出她眼中的挣扎。

有那么一瞬，她成功板住了脸。随后她嘴角抽搐着，用满怀同情甚至近乎怜爱的表情看着猎空，片刻之后，终于忍不住笑出声来。

*

“好吧，”猎空对着天花板说，“这次先随你。”

黑百合的动作有条不紊。检查临时绳结的可靠性，调整皮带长度。然后，她头也不抬地抓住猎空的脚踝，把绳圈套上去，轻轻收紧绳索。

事实证明，时间装置的固定支架只在她打算去哪里的时候才有必要。它们本身就被设计为可分离的。发现某件事物意外地符合你的需要总是令人愉快。

她抬手用指甲轻轻刮过俘虏的膝盖，慢慢向下勾画。猎空闷哼一声，不自觉地拽紧了束带；黑百合瞥向绳结，满意地看到它松紧适度，不至于造成疼痛和伤害。

毕竟，她不能有辱专业人士的名声。

看着自己的作品，黑百合不禁笑了笑。一旦决定配合，奥克斯顿就变得格外听话。她是个漂亮的小家伙，面带潮红，微微露齿而笑，四肢伸开被绑在她自己的床柱上，正试探着束缚的牢固程度，但显然不是真的有意挣脱。这应该不是逢场做戏，况且黑百合打的结向来牢靠。

“还是不敢相信我居然同意了。”猎空说。愿上帝保佑，她都快喘不上气了。“你太有说服力了，知道吗？”

“嘘。”黑百合轻声喝止。她第一次有些感谢黑爪可笑的连体服，扭扭肩膀就能轻松脱下来。

奥克斯顿勾起一边嘴角露出灿烂的笑容。因为手腕被绑在床头，她没法做出俏皮的敬礼动作，但她还是找到了类似表达方式。“遵命，长官。”

而这，黑百合不屑回答。

双手抚摸奥克斯顿的大腿太放纵了，不过她可以允许自己用一只手。毕竟还是得稍稍放纵一下吧？猎空是个不断骚扰她、叫她分心的存在，而黑百合看不出假装自己对这名年轻特工不感兴趣意义何在。对症下药，满足自己的好奇心，然后她才能好好干活。

她动作优雅地爬上床，分开膝盖跪在那姑娘腰两侧，理所当然地没听到什么抱怨。

黑百合微微蹙起眉头，发现自己犯了如此明显的疏忽，让她心里有些恼火——她俯身向前，手指勾住了那副该死的护目镜下缘。猎空大声诉苦，因为塑料镜框黏住了她的脸，而黑百合不予理会，直接扯下护目镜丢到一旁。

这下好多了。在失去最后屏障的莫名脆弱感衬托下，就连那故作气恼的表情都令人着迷。黑百合的手指在猎空发间拂过，她感觉护目镜的束带可能缠住了头发，而她不想伤了这姑娘，除非她自己提出要求。这感觉很好——所以她放慢动作又做了一遍，细细品味着指尖的触感，还有猎空喉底发出的轻柔声响。

黑百合轻哼着以示回应，语音低沉。可惜她得停止把玩这姑娘的头发，不过还有余下那么多地方等着她探索呢。她没找错人。莉娜·奥克斯顿身材娇小，却结实匀称，而且非常、非常 _敏感_ 。她从容欣赏着眼前美景，拇指摩挲着那苍白的嘴唇，其他几根手指蹭过猎空的下巴，逼她抬起头来。

“嗯。 _真标致_ 。”见猎空咬住嘴唇，黑百合嗓音降了一个八度，愉快地咕噜着，“就像只被网困住的小飞虫。”

她不确定是这句话，还是她在时间加速器边框上游移的指尖，让莉娜·奥克斯顿呼吸猛地一滞。她能确定的是，那双可爱的褐色眼睛一下睁大了，眼里满是恐慌——猎空终于意识到，只要对方有意，这将是史上最轻松的暗杀行动。

黑百合略显责备地啧啧嘴。

“哦，”她语带怜悯，“好姑娘。如果我想杀你，实在太简单了……”她意有所指地朝墙角里的狙击枪歪了歪脑袋。奥克斯顿的身体放松下来，但还是有些紧张，所以黑百合给了她一点时间。她指尖描摹着加速器的金属边框，手指挑动着固定装置的柔软皮带。然后，她终于受不了继续装清高，将手掌覆上那小巧的乳房，轻轻捏了一下。

这引来一阵笑声。很好，恐慌的时刻过去了。

“正想着你要看到什么时候呢，”猎空说，“你还在等什么？”

黑百合不再废话，有些粗鲁地单手托起女孩的下巴，朝她吻了下去。

这不知怎么还是让奥克斯顿吃了一惊。她像是尖叫，又像是笑得喘不上气来，不自觉地拽紧了束带，极力拱起身来，同时咬住了下唇。哦，是的，黑百合带着功课做到家的满足感想道。对这小家伙，用上捆绑这招真是明智的决定。再没有什么别的能控制她了。

她又索取更多，并得偿所愿。她指尖穿过猎空的发丝蹭着头皮，舌头探进女孩唇间，捏住那精致的下巴，吻得更深。猎空挺身迎上来，回应了她的吻——有些笨拙，却无比热切。

黑百合愉快地哼了一声，不过让猎物掌握太多主动权可不好。这姑娘恐怕有些忘乎所以了。

她最后深深一吻，当奥克斯顿又想对她如法炮制时，她捏紧了这姑娘的下巴——这小家伙脸皮真厚。没关系，她很快就会亮明立场了。黑百合容忍了猎空自鸣得意的微笑，退开一点重新跨坐在她身上……

“还没完呢，亲爱的。”那恼人的自信又卷土重来，猎空朝上看着她，视线在黑百合身上扫过，眼里满是挑战意味。“看样子你挺享受的嘛，回这边来怎么样？”

黑百合狡黠地挑起一边眉毛作为回答，边欣赏着那姑娘脸上的困惑，边反问：“我为什么要这么做？”

奥克斯顿的眉毛高高挑起，几乎消失在散乱的刘海间。她这次的笑容少了几分自大，只能算是胜利的微笑。“我能想出两三个理由。靠过来点我就告诉你。”

黑百合微微一笑。完美。猎物上钩了。

“你，”她轻轻哼着，手指在对方两腿间徜徉，“对自己评价很高啊。”

猎空迷茫了好一会儿，才明白她的意思。当她终于反应过来时，像被冒犯了似的飞快眨着眼，黑百合看得有滋有味。要靠别人抚摸的可不是 _她_ 。也许就算是莉娜·奥克斯顿，也一样可以学会谦虚吧。

“你——你不能——哦，这不对！”

也许她过于乐观了。

猎空总是充满活力。黑百合向来欣赏这一点，她一直有些好奇这个天真可爱的小刺头 _绝望_ 时会是什么模样。如今机会就在眼前，她可不会放过，于是她强忍着闭眼的欲望，勾起手指开始在那人两腿间抚摸逗弄。她要 _亲眼看着_ 这一幕。

有那么一瞬，猎空凝视着她，像是期待她会大发慈悲；但转眼间，那姑娘就猛拽着一边手腕上的束带，把体重都坠在另一边……仿佛看到这么可爱的小东西在她身下扭动不会刺激她似的。

黑百合的身体代谢缓慢，体温也低于常人，但是这件事， _这件事_ 她已经筹划期待了太长时间。再这么下去她的耐性迟早会到极限。她喘不上气来，另一只手攥成了拳头搁在旧床单和奥克斯顿的脑袋之间；浅尝辄止，但暂时还算令人满意。

在黑百合……走神……的时候，猎空已经消停下来，两眼瞪着她。

“让我起来。”猎空发着牢骚。

黑百合微笑。“就不。”

当然，她给了这姑娘一个安全词，让她真心想被松绑的时候用。黑百合虽然冷酷无情，却不是那种怪物。猎空给她的印象也不是那种会在做爱时不小心喊出“守望先锋”的正义狂。如果换成 _艾玛莉_ ，倒有可能……

猎空瞪得更狠了。黑百合渐渐恢复镇定，脸上笑得愈发甜美，一手轻轻捧住这姑娘的脸颊，轻声说：“求我啊。”

猎空立刻嗤笑起来。“想得美！”

黑百合忍住宽容的微笑，以免伤了奥克斯顿的感情。她没有特意克制情绪，也没有假装没看到她收回手指时，那双热切的眼睛是如何鹰隼般地盯在她两腿之间。她只是露出一副心照不宣的表情。 _你不会以为我这就放过你_ _了吧，小宝贝？_

当猎空第一次不太确定地抬眼对上她的目光时，她重复道：“求我啊。”

猎空头往后一仰，甩开一绺垂到脸上的刘海。“亲爱的，”她说，“别再 _捉弄_ 我了，你已经得到你想要的了！”

黑百合轻笑着摇头。“你这是讨价还价。”她说着，用两根手指挑起那姑娘的脑袋。“我要你 _求我_ 。”

“哦，上我。”猎空小声嘀咕，只觉有指甲轻蹭着她的下巴。

 _只要你乖乖求我，_ 黑百合没有回答。

终于，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨了好一阵子以后，冒出一声带着希望的：“……求你？”

黑百合考虑了一下，摇摇头。“再大声点。”

“哦，拜托！”猎空又拽紧了束带，“求你了！”

黑百合挑起一边眉毛。

“我不会……”猎空的声音低了下去，黑百合微微蹙起眉头，仔细打量着她。这姑娘还在努力保持控制权，当然，这一点黑百合早有所料；不过她眼里突然有种出人意料的恐慌，谨慎得如同一只随时准备逃走的小兽。“你到底想要什么？”

她做不到。她尽力了，她再也忍不下去了。黑百合瞥了瞥猎空的时间加速器中央闪烁的指示灯。也许，这姑娘不肯彻底投降也没什么好奇怪的。

况且，她怀着突如其来的怜爱想道，要是让猎空失去这样的倔强和活力，不就太可惜了吗？

她又俯身一吻，温柔得自己都有些惊讶，然后用两根带着潮气的手指按住猎空的嘴唇。

“也许我会让你知道的，”她喃喃道，“只要你表现够好。”

莉娜·奥克斯顿或许是个年轻的理想主义傻瓜——但她很聪明，立刻听出了言外之意。这姑娘的眼睛一下亮了起来，信心如火焰般燃烧起来，看得黑百合小腹间涌起一股暖意。她勾起嘴角，整个世界都重回正轨。

“你瞧，”她打趣道，“这才像样嘛。”

黑百合眼角抽搐。 _下一次_ _，_ 她暗下决心， _我要堵住她的嘴。_

“安静。”她不容置疑地说着，把手指塞进了猎空嘴里。

*

猎空上次感觉这么头晕目眩，还是她随跃空者消失了整整一个月的时候。

要是在时间解离症和美妙的性爱之间二选一，哦，这肯定比那传送故障强出几条街。

床垫上有人挪了一下位置，这让她稍稍回到现实。黑百合的身体在几分钟后就温暖起来，不过她的“温暖”只是相对室温而言；当她坐在床沿俯身亲吻猎空的肩膀时，她的嘴唇就像上了瓷釉一样。冰冷。却又柔软，如此的……也许不是瓷釉？言语很难形容。

“奇迹。”黑百合的嘴唇在猎空锁骨上游移。啊。她不知什么时候重新穿上了衣服。真叫人难过。“你居然不说话了。”

猎空含糊地低吟一声，试图平复自己的心跳。

“哈，”她终于开口，“我想我可能死过去了一会儿。”

那人贴在她脖颈旁轻声嗤笑。“只是小死一回。”

猎空集中精神转了转眼珠。 _自投罗网_ _，奥克斯顿。_ “是两回，”她喘息道，“既然你这么说。”

“嗯哼。”

她单是睁着眼睛都有些困难。猎空强忍住哈欠，感觉纤长的手指在拨弄她的头发。黑百合正抚摸着她，如同抚摸一只小猫。不过，这感觉 _很好_ ，所以她没有抱怨。她太累了，没有拿这事说笑。多么美好的体验。第二个哈欠来得太快，她一下没能忍住，只觉黑百合贴着她轻笑了一声。话虽如此，但这实在是舒服。昏暗的房间，柔软的床铺，还有个风情万种的女人挨在她身旁，她说不定会就这么睡着……

“ _嗷！_ ”

咽喉处一阵锐痛把她从遐想中惊醒。她抽不出手来捂那个位置，但那里一跳一跳地疼，她敢说她在流血。黑百合站起身，一脸得意地舔着嘴唇。

“难道你……？你 _咬_ 我！”

黑百合一边从墙角抓起狙击枪，一边回头看着她。“刚才我可没听到有人抱怨。”

猎空气急败坏地说这和刚才不一样，刚才她留下那些小小的爱痕时可没咬出血，又问她这算什么，而黑百合平静地套上臂甲，检查了一下电量，朝窗外射出一根抓钩。她笑着回头看了最后一眼，许久才面带揶揄地鞠了一躬。

“下次再见， _chérie_ 。”

然后她消失了。从四楼窗户跳了出去。真是典型作风。

猎空小声发着牢骚，把头靠回床垫上。不说别的，她的晚餐现在肯定凉透了。

又过了许久，她才意识到一个更紧迫的问题——她还被绑在床上。而她知道自己没法挣脱这些绳结，现在倒不难受，但很快就会让人不舒服了。诚然，她已经接受了召回，如果她24小时内没再跟温斯顿通话，他肯定会派人来查看她的情况。况且她的房东也想在她搬走前大概检查一下这地方，所以她多半不会死于脱水什么的。

话虽如此，但她心里有张名单，她可不希望上面的人到她公寓来发现她眼下的窘境。这张名单包括了世界上绝大多数人。或许有个别例外，不过，还要看时间和地点。

她试探着拽了拽左手。她有大约十五厘米的活动空间——足够让她感觉自己在挣扎反抗，又不能造成实质影响。话虽如此，但她一边绷紧束带一边想，也许她可以……

窗外传来一声轰鸣，猎空一下没收住手，打在自己脸上。

“嗷！”她在短短五分钟里第二次发出哀号。她把突然重获自由的左手举在眼前，看样子皮带断了。 _当然_ _。那才不是枪响呢。_ 她没有浪费时间，立刻松开了右手。她一摆脱束缚，就抬手摸了摸刺痛的喉咙，并不意外地发现自己手上有血。两处明显的刺伤，口子不大，已经开始愈合，可能是故意挑的位置，简直就像……蜘蛛咬的一样。“当真？”她对着空荡荡的房间质问，摇摇头翻过身去确认她的猜测。

好极了，她心想，租房押金退不成了。

她墙上有一个硕大的弹孔，就在床头板的缝隙之间。像正常人那样给一个姑娘松绑会死吗？

至少，猎空这下完全清醒了。

“简直难以置信。”她得出结论，然后开始动手解放脚踝。


End file.
